The Choice is Yours
by Chooser-of-ways
Summary: This story has been in the works for a while and now i finally found a place to put it. Also, I do not own Pokemon.


**Chapter 1**

I awoke one morning not knowing where I was or how I got there, but I did know I wasn't in my bed. I was in a dark cold room with many tunnels and my body itself felt weary and wore out as if I had a struggle in my sleep. I couldn't see a single thing except a little light that emanated from who knows where. I concentrated hard on what appeared to be a wall. I looked at it closer and thought I saw pictures. They looked oddly familiar, and then I noticed that they were ancient depictions of (believe it or not) Legendary Pokémon.

I decided to get up and look around to try and find a way out; although, there appeared to be no way to leave. Each extra tunnel that spewed from the spot where I was didn't have any light from the other ends, and although this annoyed me I noticed something that caught my attention. There was strange writing on the floor near me that I didn't recognize at first. At first I couldn't make it out. Until I thought to myself, _if the depictions were Pokémon then why couldn't the writing be the same_ so I decided to try and translate the writing, and, if I translated correctly, said: CALL THE FIRST FOR THE ANSWERS.

I thought on that because it didn't make any sense, but since I had no idea where I was, what I was doing here, or how to out I would try and figure out who this 'first' was. To start I called for the supposed God Pokémon whose name I guessed and either I messed up the name or I was calling the wrong Pokémon, and given those options I decided to keep trying as to hope to find the right one. So I tried calling for Bulbasur, the first Pokémon in the Pokémon National-dex, and still nothing happened, and now I was getting annoyed; however, I had one more idea, but I doubted that it was that easy.

"I call for Mew!" I yelled, hoping for something to happen, and, as I expected, nothing happed at first. Though I thought I hear something calling from the one of the tunnels, but it was hard to make out what it was. I listened harder, and I heard it somewhat. It sounded as if it was saying MEOW, but I didn't think that there could be cats down here. Finally I could make out a small shadow outlet. It looked like, believe it or not, a cat, but it was floating. I could also make out that it was saying Mew.

When Mew finally appeared, he looked at me with a strange look that seemed to say 'I know you' though I decided to ignore it. I mean, if you really think about it, I was standing in front of a Pokémon that doesn't technically exist. Let alone I was standing in front of a species that doesn't exist, and I still hadn't said a word to it; although, if you were in my position you would probably be speechless as well.

"Why are you silent, child? I thought you called for answers?" Mew asked. I was still quiet now knowing that it could speak English over just saying its name. "I know you're shocked because of my presence, but that is no reason to be afraid of me." I knew Mew was right, but I still was trying to comprehend the reality of all of this; however, I made an attempt to speak to it.

"I called you here to…ask where... where I am." Mew looked at me like I should know this, but when it noticed I was serious I guess it decided to explain.

"You mean you really don't know where you're at?" Mew asked me with some hope. I looked at him, shook my head and he went on to explain. "Well I guess if you don't remember I should tell you where you're at why that is." I looked at him, as if to say 'Well duh' "Right now you're in the Temple of the Legends. This place has a depiction of each legend that was and is to come. Though you will only notice the ones you've ever seen or heard of." I looked around, and now that I thought of it there were only legendaries that I had seen. "Now the reason you're hear is to make a choice about a Legendary to follow to..."

"How will I know who to choose?" I blurted out. Mew looked at me with a stare that seemed to burn a hole in my head. In fact, my head started to burn slightly though I thought I was overheating.

"I was not done trying to explain what _you _wanted to know." I looked at him again and bowed in apology. "Now where was I?" Mew paused to think "Oh yes I remember now. You must choose a Legendary Pokémon to follow and mirror your life after." After that little piece of information I had to think for minute. "To answer your question you'll know who to choose when you like what they say." Now I looked at him with a stare that could make anyone look smart.

"Why," I asked, "is everything you say a riddle?" Mew laughed and started to fade away.

"Think of it this way, child. If we told you everything in a way that wasn't in code or riddle how could we stay _unown_?" And with that Mew smiled and started to fade.

"Wait, what does that mean?" However, Mew had already disappeared and I was alone again. I sighed, but I knew I had to make a choice even though the room was filled with endless possibilities. I also knew I had not eaten since I arrived here, and I was starting to get extremely hungry. I listened down some of the tunnels to see if I could hear anything, and after listening down seven of the tunnels I heard running water like a waterfall. The only thing I was thinking was _water meant fish, fist meant food, and food meant a clearer head to think with._

I ran down the tunnel and, sure enough, there was a medium sized pond with a small waterfall flowing from up high above the pond where I could not see. I looked at the pond and saw no fish, but I did spy some tasty looking giant sized crabs, or at least something that looked like a crab. In fact they actually looked more like rabid crabs because of all the bubbles pouring from their mouths.

When I finally came to the choice of classifying them as crabs, more or less, but noticed I had no way to cook them, let alone safely capture them without being pinched. So I decided to just try something stupid, and just grab one and hope for the best. I mean really, what other options did I have?

I reached in and grabbed as fast as I could and, amazingly, I caught one and it didn't hurt me though I studied it momentarily only because it looked so familiar, and it was bugging me beyond belief that I didn't remember what it was called. Well I couldn't remember until…

"Cookie! Cookie!" The crab thing cried out as bubbles spewed from its mouth. I dropped the crab and started to scoot back towards a wall, which was surprisingly close to where I was. As I scooted the crab looked at me as to say "_What's wrong with you?_" I looked at it and slowly my breathing steadied, I calmed down, and my fear turned to curiosity. What was this 'thing' if it wasn't a crab what was it?

"What the heck are you?" I said.

"Coooookie!" It said loudly, and then I realized that the crab was a Pokémon called Krabby. So I decided to try something ridiculous. First I dug a hole about three feet deep and five feet across, and next came the insane part.

"Krabby, use Scald in the hole." I said in eager hope, but having low expectations.

"Cookie," said the Krabby as it stared at me, no longer threatened by my presence. After I lost hope of any chance of food, the Krabby shot blistering hot water into the hole, filling it to the edge. When I saw the Krabby's obedience, I realized I couldn't eat him, and rewarded it by placing it into the pond. I grabbed for bigger Krabby, but when I pulled it out of the water, it appeared different. In fact, the 'Krabby' wasn't even a Krabby after all. It was actually a Corphish. "Hey food is food." I thought, so I dunked the Corphish into the scalding water and, at first, it tried to fight by clawing and biting, but it was too weak to resist and began to cook. When the Corphish was done cooking I took its shell off to reveal the tenderly cooked meat. At first I was hesitant, but I grabbed a decent sized piece and ate it. To my surprise, it wasn't that bad, and before I knew it I had finished eating the whole thing. Unfortunately the scald water was now cold and all the water Pokémon left after I ate the Corphish, but now I was tired and, yet, I still needed to choose a God. I decided to think about it and make a choice after I got some sleep. I had never made a stupider choice.

Once I fell asleep I, believe it or not, woke up, but I wasn't in my body. In fact, my body was lying in front of me, but it really didn't surprise me because of the type of day I was having. I knelt down to my body to make sure I was breathing and not dead because, with the luck I'd had so far, I was a little worried, but, thankfully, I was alive although the my surroundings seemed different. The hole was gone, the Pokémon were gone, and even the pond was gone.

I looked around and, besides the pond, the Pokémon, and the hole, it looked the same. Except this time there was something that made me almost die. I saw light down one of the tunnels, and the first thing I did was run straight at it. I ran harder and harder, and it got darker and darker the deeper I went. After such a long time of running I had to stop and rest. The light had now completely disappeared from my sight, and all hope had left me.

With now no hope of leaving, I stood up and walked aimlessly towards where the light_ was_ coming from. I now didn't know where I was, where my body was, or how to get out. I looked up, for no reason, and thought I was dreaming when I, again, saw the light just a few feet away. I knew it couldn't be real, but what did I have to lose?

After about five minutes of walking I made it to the light, and what I found made me cry. As my eyes adjusted I noticed a blurred shape of a person lying down, and, when my eyes adjusted fully, I found it was me.

"MEW I CALL FOR YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and after a couple seconds I heard a sarcastic laugh coming from behind me.

"You called?" Mew asked sarcastically.

I tried to calm myself and talk normal, "What was that whole light trick about?"

"Oh, the light is just something to entertain us." Mew said cockily

"Wait a minute. What do you mean us?" I asked.

"I mean me." Mew said stuttering. He looked at his wrist. "Oh look at the time. Bye!"

"Wait, just…" It was too late. Mew had already left. "Mew if you can hear me please don't pull any more tricks for now. Thanks." And with that I looked around again and saw another tunnel with light. "Nope not going in there." I said to myself. Though the light looked and felt different. I sighed, "Here we go again." And I ran down the tunnel.

Unlike the other tunnel, this tunnel's light actually seemed to stay in the same place as I went towards it. The light itself, though, seemed to glow green and have some sort of pink sparks come off of it, and as I got closer the sparks disappeared and it seemed to look like a ball of some sort.

"What is this thing?" I asked out loud.

"It is an energy ball," a voice said.

"Oh, that makes sense." I paused for a moment after realizing that the voice that responded was someone else's. "Who's there?"

"Me obviously," said the voice.

I slowly turned and saw a shadow outline of a man. He looked about five feet tall, and held two spoons, one in each hand, which seemed to have a blue aura coming from them. At first I was slightly afraid because Mew said I was the only person here, but here was this old looking man holding spoons; though, he seemed to look like an Alakazam, but that was impossible. I think.

"Do not be afraid of me boy." The man said "Mew did not lie to you. You truly are the only _person_ here; however, Mew never said anything about you to being the only living things here. Did he?" I looked at him and, at first, I thought that he was human; though I was too stunned to ask "Well that does not matter." Said the man "Oh my! Excuse my manners. The name I am known by is the Magician. What is it you are called when needed?" The Magician asked kindly.

"You want to know my name?" I asked.

"No I want to know what people say to get your attention _other_ than your name."

"Oh…" I never thought of having a name that I go by besides my real one. Then it clicked. He means my nick name?

"Well in layman'sterms yes. I want to know your Nick Name." He said as if he read my mind "That's because I can and am." Okay he did read my mind.

"Well the name I go by is Ace." I said to the Magician.

He looked at me and I noticed that now even his eyes were starting to glow blue. His facial expression went from kind to serious. Then he vanished and the Energy ball disappeared. I was alone in a dark tunnel. I sighed and started to walk aimlessly again until I felt a hand on my shoulder with only three fingers. The owner of the hand spoke.

"Touch the one you wish to know more about," It said "and remember you must choose soon or you can never leave again." I knew what he was talking about, but I couldn't ask question because my voice seemed to not work. "I must go now" It said "Oh, and one more thing. Abra-Kadabra!" It said as it disappeared. I fell to the ground and my eyes closed shut. I hoped I would wake up. Though, I would soon find that it wouldn't be much better if I didn't.

I awoke tired and a little groggy and my vision still had not cleared; though, when my vision did start to come back I saw a Pokémon and, boy, was it was angry. This, of course, was enough to wake me up fully, and to add to this it was floating in the air; though, that wasn't my top priority at the moment.

"Corphish Cor!" It yelled at me angrily.

I stopped myself there. I was arguing with the same type of Pokémon that I ate. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I didn't want to eat him, but I needed food." The Corphish turned around and yelled again, and, out of the darkness, two Crawdaunt appeared.

"Cor Cor Corphish!" It yelled continuously.

"Craw Crawdaunt." One of the Crawdaunt said calm and wise like voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you." I said.

The Crawdaunt looked at me then at each other. They seemed to be deciding on something. They then turned to the Corphish and talked. The Corphish nodded and turned to face me.

"Cor-Fish!" It yelled while, without warning, firing a very powerful Bubble attack straight at my face. I knew I couldn't avoid the move in time so I stood my ground and waited to be hit by the attack, but then a miracle, or close to one, happened. The bubbles went upwards, and at that moment I realized I was underwater, and I was breathing. Now I understood why the Corphish and Crawdaunt seemed to be floating.

"Crawdaunt." One of them said to the other. It seemed to be trying to get something out of, what appeared to be, the sand. The object seemed too huge and heavy for two of them, let alone one.

"Crawdaunt!" They yelled together lifting as hard as they possible could, but to no success. They signaled for the Corphish to try and help. They again tried, but without success again. They all looked at me, and I didn't need to understand what they say to know they wanted me to try and help. I went over and gripped the object and a chill went through my body upon touching it, and then the water just felt like it became part of me; though, that was for only a minute or so.

"This is heavy." I said when trying to lift it.

"Really? I would never have guessed." A voice said.

"Who said that?" I said feeling very surprised.

"Me, stupid, who else?" Said the voice.

"Okay? I can't tell where you're at." I felt the sand shift and, with a jolt, the object came free of the sand, and when it came out it flew over my head and landed behind me. When I grabbed it I was a little confused because it was only the size of a CD at most.

The Crawdaunt gave me it and, for the moment, I put it in my pocket, but as soon as I did that chill came back except more powerful this time and not just water felt natural. That was up until one of the Crawdaunt nudged me to get my attention. I turned around and one of them seemed to be staring at me intently while the other looked at me quizzically.

"Can you understand me?" said the Crawdaunt staring at me.

"Uh…" I was too amazed to talk at the moment "Yes." I managed to say.

"Good," said the quizzical one satisfied. "I am Dauntess and this is my husband Craws."

"How are you speaking English?" I asked them.

"We are not," said Craws simply.

"Then how can I understand you?" I asked sarcastically.

"That item we gave you a moment ago" He said pointing to my pocket "was a pendent that has the capabilities of translation of any Pokémon's voice to the holder's native language."

"Who could make such an amazing device out of a piece of jewelry?" I said as I marveled at it.

"You mean to say you don't know?" said Dauntess confused.

"No. I only got here a day ago." I said to them.

The Crawdaunt conversed silently and came back moments later.

"Do you want to know _how_ it was made?" Craws asked seriously.

"Yes please!" I said eagerly

"Then listen closely because I will not repeat what I'm about to say." He looked me close in the eyes and I knew he wasn't kidding. "One day a man showed up and he came with only what he had on from when he left his previous life. He came here and found us and drank the water and befriended us. We let him keep one of the other water type Pokémon to catch occasional wild Pokémon so he could eat, and he fended off wild Pokémon we had no chance of defeating."

"What Pokémon did you give him?"

"We gave him a Vaporeon. Now be quiet if you want to hear the rest."

"Okay sorry."

"As I was saying" Said Craws clearing his throat "Though we did not know it at the time, he had been working on making a Pokéball as to actually catch and keep one to strengthen his defenses. When he succeeded in making a working Pokéball he placed his first Pokémon inside. Now after that he battled for days waiting for some certain Pokémon to come along and only three ever did. Those three, before you ask, were an Umbreon, Glaceon, and Flareon."

"That's four Eevee evolutions!" I exclaimed "Aren't those supposed to be rare?"

Craws looked at me with a flustered look on his face, which made him more red than normal. "Yes they are, but, for some reason he would not tell us at the time, he needed all seven, and he did not intend on giving up finding them. So he came to Dauntess one day and requested permission to leave to find the rest of the Eevee evolutions _away_ from the pond and the room it was in. She said yes, but only if he promised to return in a week's time. He agreed and left. By the second day he found a Leafeon, and by the fourth a Jolteon. All he needed was an Espeon and he knew where to go. On the seventh day he returned and told us all about his little adventure. He also told them Espeon's location. We were astounded by where it was and that he asked to go. I granted him permission as long as he took me with him."

"Where was Espeon at?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm getting there," he said very straight forward. "Espeon was in a secret cave at the bottom of the pond where light should never be. When we went there we found Espeon lying asleep perfectly harmless, but I, like him, wanted to get this one caught. So I pointed to Umbreon's Pokéball and he knew what to do, and within minutes we caught Espeon."

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern." Craws said, turning away fiercely in anger.

I knew I over stepped my boundaries so I apologized and he continued.

"Now as I was saying." He paused to clear his throat "When we returned he told me he had to leave again, but for a longer period of time. We knew by the look in his eyes that we needed to let him. When he returned he seemed to have age many years. He had grown taller, grown a beard, and seemed sick; although, it had only been gone two months at the most since he left. He had on a pendent and told us that the Pokémon he caught all gave their lives for him and he was to do the same for them. He first had to manage to put, as he called it, each one of their sparks into this pendent and that all he had to do was have them bury him when he died and when a worthy person comes along they will be able to retrieve it, and use it."

The water fell silent. I had never heard such a story.

"Wow! That was a great story Craws. So what was the man's name?"

The two looked at me then at each other and, again, back at me.

"This really doesn't ring a bell?" Dauntess asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then I'm sorry for this." Her claw started to glow.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, and as I turned around…

THWAK!

"That." Said Dauntess as her claw started to return to normal. "Okay Craws help me get him back to the surface."

"Fine." Said Craws.

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell him the story correctly." Said Dauntess heading towards the surface.

"I can't believe he can't remember." Craws said surprised.

"That's true, but also no reason to make up a new version of the story."

"I know, but he should have remembered. I mean, he is the one."

Dauntess stopped and looked at him sternly "You mean he's Ace?"

"Yes. The Magician told me."

"Then he is…"

"That is right. He is the maker of the pendant."


End file.
